


La historia que querías

by LaVenus6



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Liesel escribe un libro sobre Rudy. Drabble para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 11: Libro





	La historia que querías

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es un reto para los que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). No, la verdad es que me resulta más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial de Facebook: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendí es un fic por cada palabra de la lista. Usaré una para cada fandom.

****

**Día 11: Libro.**

Liesel nunca había escrito un diario, Max la motivo a hacerlo. Era una especie de terapia que ambos se impusieron. Max hizo el suyo basado en su infierno con el cautiverio nazi. Ella se inspiró en su felicidad.

No hablo de las muertes que trajo aquel ferrocarril proporcionado por los nazis.

Ella escribió su felicidad con su papá Hans y su mamá Rosa, en los momentos breves con la señora Frau Ilsa Hermann, quien posteriormente fue su tercera madre adoptiva; Pero sobretodo de su compañero de travesuras: Rudy.

Aquel pequeño que le pedía su primer beso con ella.

Ella se lo dio, después que fallecerá.

Sí, Rudy está de su lado, quien sabe ... tal vez se hubiera casado con él.

Bueno, hubiera salido con él.

Una simple cita.

Nada más.

Y es que aunque sea lo intente, la única atracción que ha sentido es hacia Max.

Claro él, es mayor, guapo con mujeres que rodean solo por el físico. No conocen al Max intelectual, que siempre sonríe con alguna frase de aliento. Por años creeyo que era un amor hacia él como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo o el reemplazo de su hermanito; y que su única atracción, era el misterio que lo rodeaba al conocerlo pero resulto ser más.

Máx se mostraba en una idea de amistad y fraternidad hacia ella.

Ella decidió seguir su consejo: escribir para superar.

No se dio cuenta que terminó creando un libro de historia romántica.

De una joven enamora de un viajero desconocido que ignora el noble corazón de su mejor amigo Rudy. Incluso tomó el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento por el libro que Max le regalo y aún conservaba, para transformar en cartas para él que Rudy le encontró.

La historia ponía a Rudy, siendo heroico en pequeños momentosn que convivieron de niños. Incluso ella reflexionó notando lo que él hacía para que lo aprecie más que un amigo.

Un suspiró algo romántico como lo el que hace cuando ve a Max al visitarla, se le escapeó de sus labios con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que ignoró.

Incluso puso el "¿Cómo es Rudy?" de Max como una escena de celos del viajero con la heroína.

Al final del libro, pusó otra frase de Max como desenlace y sinopsis del mismo: "¿Hay algo peor que un chico que te odie? Un chico que te quiera".


End file.
